This Point Forward
by DarkLightShades
Summary: Post Series ficlets; Politics, partnerships, reunions and revelations.


**Author's Note:** I still mourn for this series, which ended far beyond its time. I hope to dabble in it occasionally, and perhaps revive that continuation plot-idea I had set five years after the series leaves off. In the meantime, this is the beginings of an idea for a set of post-series drabbles for each of the worlds. Introspection on the politics of Planet Fire, and of moving forward when you don't even have solid ground to stand on. Impied Pyrus/Zera.

* * *

**Flames and Shadows**

The great palace of Planet Fire had once possessed a magnificent view of the capital city where the Kings could watch over their people in earnest. Now the window showed only the bland, pitted surface of Rock's first battle moon and the vast, cold emptiness of space. Pyrus missed the warmth. Since leaving his home world he hadn't felt truly warm, always bordering on the edge of a temperature that was almost too cold to be comfortable. Even if the Rock soldiers hadn't been around to complain about turning the heat up, the worlds simply didn't have the energy to spare on something so trivial.

The quiet crackle of flames from the braziers was too familiar for Pyrus to be truly aware of it anymore, and beneath that noise was a rustle of cloth, as quiet as a whisper. He half turned, nodding in acknowledgement. "Lady Ember, welcome back."

She pulled down her veil to offer him a wan smile. "You are formal today, young Prince." Her traditional robes hid most of her figure, but even if he couldn't see the telltale flicker of her flame, her eyes looked tired and her skin wasn't quite as bright as usual. She was undoubtedly suffering from the same ceaseless workload and lack of sleep as he.

"Take a seat," he offered her, knowing she wouldn't sit in his presence without a direct invitation no matter how exhausted she might be. Personally, he thought his people took the upholding of royal courtesies a little too far, but despite his encouragement he couldn't seem to get anyone to drop them. "Is there anything new to report?"

She sank down gratefully, her head bowed in deference. "No, my Prince. The coronation on Rock has not resulted in any difference in the Quarriors' movements here on the battle moons. I believe Lady Jade is intended to let things run here as they always have."

"I thought so." Pyrus breathed a little easier. He hadn't truly thought that Jade would change things here after promising she wouldn't, but as Pyrus had been repeatedly taught during his time in the Alliance, every trust had its breaking point. He had to be sure; naiveté could no longer be his excuse when the lives of his people were at stake.

It didn't work in his favor to start tallying up the list of betrayals, so he banished it from his mind. Instead he asked, "What's the status of our people? Have there been any more complaints?"

"Our people are strong sire." Ember's eyes flashed a little, and almost unconsciously her back straightened with pride. "We endure as we always have. There has been some friction between our warriors and the people of Rock, but no more than usual, and morale has improved since the Beast Planet has been off our sensors for a week." Her brow furrowed slightly. "Although there had been some concern expressed for your well being, my Prince."

"Me?" Pyrus blinked in surprise. A second later his expression changed to guilt. "I have been too busy lately to oversee the people personally lately." It was difficult to find the time to tour the battle moons in between Alliance meetings, but he should have made the effort. It wasn't like he could simply look over the whole population from the palace as he once had.

Ember shook her head. "We understand the weight of your responsibilities, sire, and the people know you are with them at every opportunity you have. The concern is of a slightly different nature." She seemed to consider her words carefully before speaking. "Many people have noted that you have yet to find a new advisor-"

His eyes closed and that was more effective than a reprimand to quiet her, but when he responded it wasn't with anger. "The Vizier was a great man. It isn't easy to find someone to replace him…" His expression contorted in a mask of anguish that was only allowed to show briefly before he summoned a small grin. "Actually, I was going to ask if you wanted the job."

It was rude to gape so opening at the Prince, so Ember quickly shut her mouth and tried to school her expression into something that wasn't utter dumbfoundment. "My Prince I…I'm not sure that would be wise."

"The Vizier was your Grandfather," he reminded her gently, sounding much older than his sixteen years. "Your family has served as advisors to the royal line for generations. You're the only person I've considered."

"But sire," she said tenuously, "The position has never been held by…"

"A woman?" he finished with an ironic smile. "Things are different now." His eyes grew distant. "So much has changed, and we of Fire must change with it. Besides, having known Tekla, Jade and Zera, I won't decide you're not right for the position just because you're a girl."

The part of her that had known him since she was five years old bristled a bit at being called a 'girl', but she could tell he was teasing in an attempt to get her to drop the formalities. "You're too quick to dismiss our traditions, sire," she said exasperatedly. A moment later it occurred to her that those words might be taken as criticism and she hastily added, "I mean-"

"I know what you mean. The Vizier told me exactly the same thing." All the people of Fire were prone to moods that fluctuated like flames, but now he was smirking to match any troublesome teenager. "See why I need you to keep me in line?"

She was probably doing a remarkable impression of one of Bone's bladder fish, trying to figure out exactly where he'd managed to out maneuver her. "Price Pyrus, I'm sure you would find a better choice in Captain Blaze-"

That destroyed his good mood in an instant. "No."

Exhaustion had stolen her intelligence, she reflected. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"It's fine," he waved a hand at her as she moved to rise, beseeching her to stay seated. "I know many people thought he would be my choice, or perhaps someone from one of the other great families, but no. Blaze…I trust him, but not with this, and he has already created too much friction with our people's ties to the alliance." He moved and spoke with the passion of a king – barely out of childhood, but so powerful. She couldn't look away when he met her eyes. "Before he gave up his life, your Grandfather gave his full support to the Alliance. I know you will uphold his honor and work with me, not against me on this. The Alliance must not fail."

It was true. No matter what her personal feelings were on the Alliance – and she'd so far tried not to make any – she was obliged as family to support the Vizier's last proclamation. While the people of Fire loved their Prince many were still skeptical of the coalition of worlds, and more than a few had hoped the new advisor would be able to change Pyrus's mind on the subject.

Her grandfather had taught him well, to be able to fit the honor system of his people to his own advantage. She was privately impressed, if a little annoyed because she was starting to realize how their young hot-headed princeling had managed to hold his own in a council of Emperors and Kings, and that meant she didn't stand a chance.

She bowed again. "Very well sire. I will accept the position, at least on a temporary basis," she warned him. "I will make it my primary duty to find someone just as suitable who may cause you less controversy."

"I'm used to that," Pyrus said, finally putting her mind at ease by choosing to sit as well.

She gave him a long sideways glance. "You know this will make people unhappy. The position of Advisor is not the one I was intended to fill. There were many who thought you and I might-"

His expression was so comically strained that she couldn't repress a small chuckle. "But I see you do not wish to talk of marriage."

"No," he said quickly, and then ducked his head a little sheepishly, a teenager once more. "I mean, no disrespect Lady Ember but I'm, um…not thinking about that yet. At all. And you're…" So he did still have his awkward moments. Good. She watched him flail in amusement. "We've known each other a long time and it would be kind of strange. You're older than me, but not, you know, _old_! Er…"

It wasn't much of a difference – only six years, but at sixteen that probably seemed too much. It wouldn't help to tell him that in another six it would make no difference. He obviously wasn't ready to consider it yet, despite the constant speculation of his people on the subject. In a way, she was relieved. He was already too grown up in other aspects.

"It is of no matter, my Prince. It was merely a possibility, one of many in the years to come, I'm sure. The High Families would all happily see you married to their daughters."

He grimaced. "Yeah I know." He ran a hand through his flame. "I'll have to find a way to delay them for a few years. Girls are too much trouble."

"Even Lady Zera?" she probed, watching him carefully.

He rolled his eyes. "Especially Lady Zera." But it wasn't just disdain in his voice. There was a quiet fondness too. She filed that away for future reference.

"Just don't wait too long, sire. You know how our saying goes."

"The brightest fires burn out the quickest," he repeated the proverb obediently, with the same cautiousness as many kings before him, as though speaking it dared it to come true. Superstition or just the hazardous nature of power, but the royal line was often afflicted by early, unexpected deaths. Now only one pure member of the bloodline remained, though with dozens of second cousins and distant uncles poised to take the position if one could just figure out who had precedence.

"The people would feel better if the royal line was more stable," she reminded him. More kindly she added, "Though you probably have a few more years before it becomes a necessity. You are still quite young."

"I don't feel it," he muttered, scuffing a foot against the tiles, and she was starting to realize that if he was really serious about her taking this new position this was probably the first of many private admittances to come. The role of advisor was a difficult one, not just because of the weight of responsibilities, but because it made one privy to the side of their ruler that was not meant to be seen. The uncertainties, the inexperience, the weakness. Pyrus was a very open person by nature, but these were still aspects he would hide from his people because they could not afford to doubt. She would have to be strong enough to keep faith in spite of them.

She had seen the transcript of her Grandfather's final words. _Today, I saw your father in you_. He had believed, with every inch of his being.

Cautiously, she put a hand on her Prince's shoulder. "You have held up better than any of us would have dared to hope, sire. Our people will remember your bravery long after your reign has come to an end. Your father would be proud."

He considered that for a long moment before pulling his eyes from the floor. "Thank you." With a bit more levity he added, "Still, lets hope my reign isn't going to end any time soon, huh?"

She smiled, and behind the pleasantry there was a fierce, protective edge. "Of course."


End file.
